


You Can Fall Apart

by Efenesh723



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Injustice, Injustice: Gods Among Us - Freeform, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efenesh723/pseuds/Efenesh723
Summary: Selina came to comfort Bruce. And she may or may not think that Bruce needs it.(a.k.a a drabble of what's happening after Dick's death on Injustice because it still hurts and I feel like I wanna add the pain)





	You Can Fall Apart

The cave felt empty. 

His knuckles were sore, the only reminder that he was still there. Alive. That everything which had happened was real. 

He wanted to pretend that it wasn't. To completely forget his surroundings and not having to live and to bear in this painful moment of time. He also wanted to sit for a minute and cry and scream. Instead he threw another punch. Then another. Then another. 

It wasn't realistic. He knew. He didn't stop. There was no time for grieve. Not when the world around him was crumbling to an end. He couldn't just sit and watch and grieve because of one single thing. The world didn't revolve around him, and he would like to keep it revolving as usual nonetheless. 

He had to keep his priorities straight. 

Bruce Wayne had to be Batman—

—and Batman was strong and fierce and indestructible. 

(His cowl felt too tight and his gloves were torn. There were blood on his exposed hands.)

"Bruce, stop."

He didn't flinch, didn't turn around. He couldn't. Not yet. He had to dwell on his pain, dive in it, turn it into strength. Guilt and regret are great motivations, after all. 

(He couldn't let pain and death keep happening to those whom he loved ever again.) 

And then Selina's hands were on his shoulders. They were calm, somehow, like the silent wind he usually felt slipping underneath his blanket in the middle of the night. The wind that would wake him up trembling after a nightmare. 

"It's okay," She said, reassuring. "You don't have to be _you_ tonight."__

_ _She pulled his cowl up, revealing his face and the blue eyes that still managed to stare too deep between the slightly broken and wounded expressions. It was chilling, even for her. Bruce had always presented himself as one kind of a complicated mask. Looking at his eyes was like looking at night itself. No one really knew what was hidden behind its dark and cold gaze._ _

_ _Selina held his face between her hands anyway. She pulled him into a hug despite not really knowing what was going on on his mind. _ _

_ _(And all she thought was that he just needed to be human.) _ _

_ _"You can fall apart today." _ _

_ _There were screams that couldn't be silenced. Of a kid losing his parents, of a man losing his life. It all felt like yesterday. _ _

_ _He let his tears slip._ _

_ _ _"I'll hold you together."___ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic I've ever uploaded on ao3. I'm sooo sorry if I made grammatical errors. I'm not a native speaker and I just wanted to post something to lift up my writing spirit because I read something that says, "Done is better than perfect" in someone else's fanfic note and it made me want to write so much. Anyway I would really appreciate it if someone could point out the mistakes I made. I'd tove to learn more! 
> 
> Also thank you for reading <3


End file.
